


The Warden's Aurora

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: Aurora’s Fate [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic, Dalish Elves, Dwarves, F/M, Mage Origin, Mages, Magic, Templars (Dragon Age), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: "Can never go wrong with cheese," Aura muttered under her breath as she felt the eyes of her blonde haired male friend land on her, "Well unless the person is an idiot.""What about cheese?" She couldn't help but smile at his question."Nothing, Alistair," She smiled at him causing him to blush slightly as she brushed some hair out of her face.Aurora, aka Aura, is your average nerdy young woman. Loves playing video games, loves to haunt bookstores just for the smell of the new books, drinks Starbucks coffee and enjoys spending her days off on her computer playing a modded (armor only) Dragon Age. But when she's magically transported to Thedas via ancient mirror, Aura realizes that Thedas is just as real Earth. But it doesn't exactly hit her until her sad ass is aided against a group of mages (blood mages to be exact) by a certain cheese loving warden by the name of Alistair and his friends. As Aura spends more and more time with Alistair and the others, she and Alistair start to develop feelings for each other and Aura finds herself unwilling to look for a way back to Earth.(Second story in this series is up under the title of: The Champion’s Ally)





	1. Prologue

"So you are...gifting...me a...creepy ass mirror?" A young woman with eyes as dark as sapphires and hair as black as a starless night turned to her friend who nodded.

"Figured you don't own an actual mirror of your own, so why not?!" He friend smiled in return as the young woman frowned heavily.

"You know why, aside from the fact that I haven't had the money to _buy_ some mirrors for the bathrooms of this house," The young woman crossed her arms now fully glaring at her friend, "I know the magical properties of _ALL_ mirrors, they are gateways to the "other" world and I'm sorry but I would rather _NOT_ tempt fate thank you very much." 

"Well at least keep it for a week? I am in the middle of moving and will return for it once I'm done," The young woman threw her arms up, "Please Aura?"

"Fine, BUT it will only be until your done moving," the young woman, Aura, growled low, "After that, you better come fetch this damnable thing or I will personally take a sledgehammer to it, as it creeps me the fuck out."

"Alright, alright," Her friend frowned, "No need to resort to violence. Jeeze." 

Aura watched as her friend hopped into his truck (after helping her move the mirror into her garage) and left with Aura turning back to the mirror. Shaking her head, Aura walked towards the door in her garage that would lead to the inside of her house, making sure to shut the garage door, then walked inside to brew some hot peach flavored tea and find her block of swiss cheese as well as snagging the last of the summer sausage in her fridge, along with some of those delicious crackers with butter melted right onto them and swiftly made herself something to munch on before she went to go clean the odd mirror off. It was rather filthy and the least she could do for her friend was clean the forsaken thing off so he wouldn't have too. After finishing her snack, Aura turned around and began to grab the ingredients she would need for a natural glass cleaner. Pouring some water into a spray bottle, along with some essential oil (Lilac scented) and vinegar, Aura mixed the ingredients together and grabbing a couple of clean cloth rags, Aura left the main house and re-entered the garage where she opened the garage door with the press of a button, and walking over to the mirror which was propped up against the wall, she began to scrub it clean. Several tedious hours would pass before she was satisfied with the now shiny and very reflective surface of the mirror and nodded to herself before heading back inside the house to go make a quick bowl of ramen noodles. She wasn't poor by any means, she did play video games for a living and was paid to play them, but she always kept ramen around just in case something like what she had just done would happen and by that it was meant that she had been so busy with cleaning the mirror that she had not had the time to make something from the food in the fridge or thaw anything out from the freezer. Looking at the ramen flavors she had in her cupboard she reached up and pulled down a package of creamy chicken flavored ramen and a package of mushroom flavored ramen, along with a can of cream of mushroom soup, Aura began to make herself something to eat and made sure to grab out a container to put away some of the mixture of ramen and soup for her lunch the next day. 

Once she was done with her food, she made sure to put everything away and decided to go check on the mirror one more time. For some reason unexplainable to her, something about that mirror just felt _wrong_ and set her on edge, as she neared the door to the garage she noted that a bluish-white light was shining underneath the door and frowned. _Who the fuck thought it would be a wise idea to rob me?_ She questioned as she reached for her twin daggers, which she promptly placed the sheaths of onto her belt. Granted the outfit she was wearing was more reminiscent of the World of Warcraft rogue leather armor outfit (which was called the Bloodfang Armor from Blackwing Lair) while the daggers themselves looked as if she had pulled them straight from the Skyrim game as they looked exactly like the Daedric daggers and together the outfit combined with the daggers created an interesting look, albite a frightful one if the person wasn't expecting her. Dropping to a crouch, Aura snuck into the garage but as she looked around she noted that no one was there, but the origin of the light was what confused her the most as it came from the mirror. Frowning she cautiously approached the suddenly glowing mirror and as if she were in a horror movie, she pulled the dumbest move possible by reaching out towards the surface of the mirror and touched it only to find that instead of a solid surface it was more like water. "It's...what the hell?" She questioned as she pulled her hand away from it a little bit. Looking around as if anyone was there, Aura debated on whether or not she should walk through the mirror; biting her lower lip in thought she shrugged. "What's the worst that can happen?" She asked as she touched the mirror's lucid surface again and walked through it shortly after completely unaware of what was waiting for her on the otherside.


	2. One

"Fuck!" Aura snarled as she fought against the magic that was bombarding her almost non-stop. _"Okay so cleaning then going through an ancient mirror, leads to my ass being attacked by a bunch of crazy magic wielding asshats. Next time I think I'll just stay at home,"_ She muttered as she vanished from their sight to leap behind a tree. _"Shit!_ " She growled as the fireball that had been heading her way set a different tree on fire. _Which god or goddess did I piss off this time?_ She wondered as she yanked up her hood and the mask that was stitched into the hood to hide her face. Drawing her daggers, Aura closed her eyes, inhaled a deep breath then lunged for the first person to come looking for her. quickly dragging her dagger across his neck, she smiled to herself when the man dropped with gurgling as he tried to call out for his allies. "Don't try to call out, dumbass, your dead." She smiled as she jabbed her blade into his eye, well she did that before she heard another fireball coming her way. Leaping into the shadows, she was suddenly finding herself listening to the song _Hide and Seek_ as she remembered the video she had found on the site called youtube named **_The Craft of War_**.  _Almost funny that_ NOW _would be the time to remember that video and song,_ frowning Aura went lunging towards the one who was about to send another fireball her way but instead the man found her daggers cutting through his abdomen and his throat killing him mid-spell. Aura heard something from behind her and turning around she was barely able to leap out of the way as something came charging at her, coming to a sliding stop, Aura looked to see what had charged her and frowned as her knowledge of Dragon Age creatures, lore, and the bestiary came knocking. _An Abomination?_ She questioned as she realized what kind of magic wielders these were,  _Of course...where there are Blood Mages, there are more than likely to be Abominations as well._ Leaping back into the shadows before the thing could charge at her again, Aura pulled something out of one of the pouches at her side and coated her daggers in the liquid within the vial she held now, _Not sure if this will help, but it might be able to slow it down enough for me to land a killing blow._ Waiting for the creature to draw closer to her, Aura counted its footsteps before leaping into the tree she was hiding behind now. Well then, here goes nothing! Swift as an arrow in flight, Aura lunged towards the monstrosity slices two long gashes into the creature causing it to screech (or maybe it was crying?) out in pain before leaping away just as swiftly. The monstrosity turned to face her and it growled at her while its former comrades watched all this in awe and fear. Watching it carefully she noted it starting to waver and quickly charged at it, leaping into the air she brought down a single dagger at the same time the creature clawed at her arm. The dagger met the twisted flesh of the skull, killing it swiftly, and she yanked out the blade before pushing off of the creature, sending the body backward as she landed and slid. For a moment everything was quiet, then suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, chaos ensued and Aura found herself trapped by an immobilizing spell. _Fuck!_ She growled as she tried to move her head, but being stuck on a knee with her head down, she found that she didn't exactly get to have a view of those who came immediately to her rescue. When she felt the spell release her she stood up and looked to see that the rest of the blood mages had been dealt with and a slight frown came to her as she looked around.

"Are you alright?" An unfamiliar voice asked of Aura as she turned her gaze to be met with a young woman surely no older the Aura herself.

"I'll be fine," Aura replied with a slight nod as she studied the young woman. _Mage, with emerald eyes and sunkissed blondish hair,_ She told herself as she reached up to pull down her mask and hood, "Thank you for your rather timely rescue."

"Your quiet welcome-ah..." the young mage stopped in her tracks as if unsure what to call Aura.

"Aurora, but you may call me Aura, most people do anyway," Aura told her as the woman nodded. 

"Solona," She introduced herself before motioning to her traveling companions, "This is Alistair," She started as the young man looked in her direction and gave a slight bow. 

"A pleasure," He flashed her a smile and Aura nodded respectfully.

"Sten," Solona motioned towards a rather tall man who was studying Aura a bit too closely. 

"Are you a man or a woman?" He wondered as Aura felt slightly embarrassed about the question, but answered him in the best way she could.

"On the outside, I am a woman, but when I am in combat I think more like a man," Thankfully that seemed to satisfy Sten for the moment and he let her be as Solona wondered about her response, along with Alistair. But in the end, both figured that Aura had said that to avoid going around in circles with the man.

"Leliana," Solona motioned towards a woman with fiery red hair, who smiled at Aura with the type of smile that Aura only knew morning people to have.

"Hello!" Leliana greeted Aura.

"Morrigan," This time Solona motioned toward a dark-haired woman with strange yellow eyes, who in turn frowned towards Aura.

"Plesant, another person that you will surely bring with us." 

"Don't mind her, she seems to forever be grumpy," Solona flashed a small apologetic smile towards Aura who shrugged, until a rather large dog came over to Aura and all but knocked the young woman down on her ass, "And this is Bear my Mabari." Solona watched as Aura smiled at the beast who was wagging his stump of a tail furiously now as she offered her hand for him to sniff. Once he decided that she was someone trustworthy, he bumped his head forehead against her hand and she leaned down to pet him. 

"I can see why you would name him Bear, well aside from the fact that it felt like he was an actual bear when he ran into me," Aura smiled back up at Solona who chuckled nervously, "But he does seem like he would also be a teddy bear when called for it while still being an excellent guard dog," As if his ego had been inflated, Bear woofed his agreement and stood a bit taller much to the amusement of both Aura and his owner.

"Well, now you've done it, inflated his ego," Solona giggled as Aura stood up.

"Sorry, not sorry," Aura chuckled right back as she went to pick up her weapons and sheathed them at her sides, "Anyways, it was a pleasure to meet all of you, but it would probably be best if none of us lingered here for too much longer," Aura pointed out as she heard Alistair agree. 

"Your right about that," Solona looked around with a frown. "If I might first?"

"Hmn?" Aura watched as Solona extended a hand.

"Would you like to join my merry band of misfits? You look like you can handle yourself in combat and we saw you against that Abomination, having you around will not only be a pleasure but maybe you could show Alistair here a thing or two?" Solona asked while playfully teasing the blonde at her side.

"Hey..." Alistair pouted as Aura shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden upon you or the others," Aura started but Leliana pounced on her almost immediately.

"Please?" Leliana walked over and now even Alistair was begging for her to stay with them.

"Well..."Aura looked at the three (and the dog) to see that they all had pleading looks on their face. "Damn my weakness for the puppy eyes... Alright, I'll tag along." Solona all but squealed in delight before they left that area to go make camp for the coming night.

****

A week later found Alistair watched Aura from by the fire as she played fetch with Bear; she was certainly a very strange woman. She spoke with an accent that signaled that she was foreign, perhaps almost northerner, but it was her fair skin, blonde almost brownish hair, and blue eyes that had shifted from light to dark with the dying light of the sun that screamed that she had to at least be Fereldan in birth. She also looked to be Noble born, yet despite that, she acted like an everyday commoner. Her outfit was strange as well as he had never seen a purely leather armor before that was red and black in its colors, and her weapons... To say that he had seen anything like those daggers would be a complete lie, yet to him, they somehow completed her look of being both stunningly beautiful yet deadly at the same time almost perfectly. "You're staring pretty hard at her Alistair," Solona spoke up as she walked up to him.

"She seems so strange."

"Is this the Templar in you coming out?" Solona asked; she wasn't the biggest fan of the "Templars" but she also knew that they had a job to do with the mages like herself.

"No, its..." Solona watched him for a moment and saw it. He was starting to _like_ Aura and Solona couldn't help but smile.

"Alistair, are you starting to fall for our resident self-trained assassin?" She questioned him playfully as he started stuttering.

"What?! I...ah...um...ah..." Solona smiled as she gave him a little push towards Aura. 

"Go talk to her," When he went to protest she shook her head, "If you don't, someone else will and you will have missed your one chance," Alistair frowned but Solona only urged him on. Sighing, Alistair approached Aura, and with each step, he felt his usual nervousness return. For the entirety of the week that Aura had been with them, Alistair had barely been able to talk to her outside of a few jokes with her chuckling in response with a slight smile, but now as he approached her, Alistair noted just how beautiful she looked under the light of the moons and it set his heart racing. 

"Aura?" He found himself saying automatically. He watched as she threw the ball once more for Bear, then turned her gaze to him. Her blue eyes were the color of the darkest sapphires, her skin was almost porcelain in the dim light, her hair was even darker than normal and Alistair found himself almost unable to talk as her gentle stream like voice floated over to him. 

"Yes, Alistair?" She asked as he swallowed his fear though it seemed to stick to his throat. 

"I was...wondering... if..." He was nervous as could be, "If I could tell...you something?" Aura nodded.

"Always Alistair, I'm willing to listen to whatever you have to say no matter what," She told him as she smiled. 

"Good, that makes me feel much better," He couldn't help but return the smile she had given him. "I um..." He couldn't think of how to start, but just as Bear returned, the dog was called by his mistress and left the two alone. As Aura watched the dog leave Alistair noted the sad look she had and suddenly felt upset for her. "Did you have a dog?" He was curious now and she nodded. 

"When I was younger," She told him, "Her name was Rosilynn, she was the runt of her litter but she was a fighter. Sweet as could be, though she could be a pain in my ass at times too," Aura gained a far away almost nostalgic look and Alistair suddenly had the urge to get her a puppy when this was all over. "She didn't get to be the full size of her brothers and sisters being the runt and all. But she was my Rosy, and I loved her to death," Aura looked down to her arm where she touched a hidden tattoo, "But anyway, you said you wanted to tell me something?" Just as quickly as the look at come, it was gone as she snapped herself out of the memory.

Alistair nodded and motioned for her to follow. As they walked he told her about his Templar training, not completing it due to being conscripted into the Wardens and about how he knew that what they were facing was an actual Blight, "BUt here I am complaining and you've only just joined us in this adventure. If it's not too soon," Alistair began to blush slightly. "Can I know a bit more about you?" He questioned as she smiled.

"That's a question that I can honestly answer with a "where do I begin" question," Aura told him, as she thought it over. "Well guess I can start with my age... I'm twenty-two, I'm distinctly related to royalty though I care little about it," That caught Alistair's attention but he let her continue on uninterrupted, "My favorite colors are black, red, purple and blue," She thought of something else to tell him, "I lived alone since I was seventeen due to the deaths of both my parents, and I'm what my mother would call a "cheese-fiend" though I can only eat certain types without getting sick to my stomach." 

"They called you a "cheese-fiend?" Alistair wondered what she did to warrant being called that and the chuckle she gave told him all.

"They couldn't keep cheese in the house long enough to save their lives unless it came to certain types," Aura smiled, "They always blamed my grandfather because they once caught him feeding me cheese as a baby and well it haunted them ever since." Alistair smiled at that then frowned.

"You said you were related to royalty," Alistair wondered if he was going too far and she sighed.

"Distantly and it was only on my mother's side," Aura and Alistair stopped to look out over the grounds of the camp and felt a gentle calm wash over them both, "Like I've said, I care little about it. It runs in my blood, but to me its nothing more than just a title on a fancy piece of paper." She looked to her boot and kicked a pebble away, "I would take up the title if I was absolutely needed, but I prefer to live like the common folk." 

Alistair almost, almost, blurted out his secret at that moment but inside took her hand into his, wrapping his fingers through hers, "I would never ask you do to that if you didn't want to." 

She looked to their entwined hands, then up into his eyes, _"I believe you,"_ She whispered back as she allowed him to hold her hand as they stood there, in their own little world.


	3. Two

Aura felt oddly warm and fuzzy. She had never told anyone of her lineage, as she honestly didn't care about it, nor had she told anyone about the death of her parents but somehow telling Alistair made her feel better, if only a little bit. As she walked towards the tent she shared with Solona later that night, she glanced towards the man who was going to take first watch and she gave a small smile towards him upon seeing him watching her. She watched him return the smile and felt her heart flutter in her chest as if it threatened to escape her ribcage while he turned away to keep an eye out for any signs of danger, "YOur falling for him aren't you?" Solona asked sitting on her bedroll as Aura walked in. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Aura told her as Solona smiled knowingly. 

"Sure, as if the lost puppy-dog look you two give each other when the other isn't looking doesn't scream out "I have a crush on him" or, "I think I adore her" then I don't know what would," Solona giggled at Aura who frowned. 

"Shush you," Aura threw her pillow at the woman who giggled even louder, causing Leliana to enter. 

"Am I missing out on some juicy gossip?" She questioned as she sat down on the ground.

"No," Aura started but Solona jumped into the conversation and told Leliana everything.

"My my, it would appear that you two are hopeless romantics at heart!" Leliana smiled towards Aura who groaned as she retrieved her pillow and lay down on her back. 

"You two are terrible, I'm going to get what little sleep I can before the sun rises," Aura pulled up her blanket, yet she couldn't help but smile as she let the thought of Alistair run through her mind.

"Aww," Solona pouted as she urged Leliana out of the tent, leaving Aura and Bear alone. Bear was curled up at the back of the tent, but soon uncurled and padded over to Aura who reached out and began to pet his head as he lay next to her. 

"You know I really did have a dog almost just like you," Aura spoke to the beast who lay his head down on her left arm, "She was a good girl, loyal as could be, but unlike you, she couldn't hurt a fly," Aura yawned as she continued to pet Bear, "It almost killed me the day she passed away," Bear gave a slight whine and snuggled close to Aura, "I miss her, but I can say that you remind me of her," Aura nuzzled Bear's neck as he scooted as close to her as he could. Aura was slowly starting to pass out and before she knew it she was off to dreamland.

****

As Aura woke the next day, she could immediately sense that something bad would happen, but she wasn't sure what exactly would happen. Sitting there on her bedroll for a moment, Aura let her many days of playing the Dragon Age Origins game comeback to her. From those present, Aura knew that Zeveren was the "missing" assassin at this stage of what they were doing and Oghren and Wynne were the other two party members missing as well. _We are heading to Redcliffe first is what Solona told me a few days ago, and we are almost there or well, we should be there around noon today. But unknown to my friends Redcliffe is under attacked from the undead when night falls and if I know Solona well enough by now I can say that she has the moral compass of a saint so she will aid the people and by tomorrow morning the Undead will be dealt with... Then in the Castle, they will discover the Connor is possessed and Alistair won't want to resort to killing the boy but maybe I can play the "Didn't you come from a mage tower" card with Solona?_ As Aura thought over what she knew, she had her eyes closed and sighed as she dropped her head. _But if I do that We will need to go to the tower which will lead Solona, Alistair, Leliana, me, as she seems to like dragging me along though I don't mind it one bit, and Bear to fight our way through all the horrors, abominations, blood mages, and OH!_ Never _forget the lovely demons either. Sloth will be waiting at the top for us as well as..._ Aura frowned as she thought of her other crush from the games, _Cullen Rutherford... except at this time he's not anything like what he is in Inquisition and won't be for at least ten to eleven years from now... Yet I have this odd feeling about him...hmm...Might have to explore that later on... After we finish with what's his tits at the very top we will need to ask for the aid of the mages with Connor, then it's off to either Orz or the Forest...But if we go to Orz we will need to_ _return to the Tower as in Orzimmar we will run into Dagna...I should get Leliana a nug or convince Solona too...Ugh, I need to stop thinking..._ Aura opened her eyes as Leliana came in. 

"Ah, you're awake...Are you feeling well?" Leliana asked as Aura nodded. 

"Yeah just...just thinking about more than what should be considered healthy for me, and really tired of all this traveling," Aura admitted as she stood up, "Well that and I have a bad feeling."

"So I'm not the only one," Leliana frowned.

"You too?" Aura asked as Leliana nodded, "Well that makes me feel a teenie bit better but not by much. Let's go tell Alistair and Solona. If we are both feeling the same way, then something bad is about to happen."

"Agreed," With that Leliana and Aura left the tent to hunt down the two Wardens who were discussing something "Wardeny" as Aura and Alistair had started to call it. 

Solona and Alistair looked towards the two rogues and frowned, "I don't like that look you two are sharing. 

"Trust me," Aura said as she walked to stand beside Alistair and shared a brief smile with him, "I don't particularly like giving the look I am but if its one thing I remember from my grandfather its how he taught me to trust my instincts and right now would be an ill-advised time to ignore my instincts."

"Oh?" Alistair asked as she nodded. He wanted to kiss her, to find a way to ease her worry but held himself back. 

"Yes, Leliana?" Aura turned to the red-head who nodded and spoke of the ill-feelings that both had. Alistair glanced at Aura from the corner of his eye and saw that she was biting her lower lip in thought. Aura stopped biting her lip and looked around, "Does anyone else feel like we are being... _watched?_ " Aura asked as she swiftly pulled up her hood and mask. 

"Now that you mention it," Solona felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck rising. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with something as it screamed out the danger that was coming their way. "DARKSPAWN!" She yelled as she deflected a fireball as Aura and Leliana vanished with Alistair drawing his weapon and shield. Sten and Morrigan were quick to join in as Bear came rushing from where he had been laying.

Once the creatures had been dealt with Alistair looked around for Aura and found her crouching near one of the bodies. Fearing the worst, Alistair almost, _almost_ , rushed to her side, "Aura?" He inquired as she looked up towards him. 

"I'm fine," She said as he frowned and checked her over from head to toes as she stood straight. "Alistair really, I am fine." When he saw that there was not a single open wound on her, he relented.

"I just wanted to make sure," Alistair told her as she smiled though he couldn't see it. Part of him was glad now that she wore the mask and hood during battle as it kept blood from getting into her mouth.

"I promise, I'm fine," She lowered her hood and mask to show him her gentle smile and both missed the shared look between Solona and Leliana. 

"They are definitely in love," Solona whispered to the red-head who nodded her agreement.

"Now if only they would see it," Leliana fought back a smile as she and Solona watched the two. 

"Alright lovebirds!" Solona turned to the two who blushed at being called "lovebirds", "Let's get the camp packed up and let's get to Redcliffe before nightfall?" She questioned as they both hurriedly agreed with her and swiftly moved apart to do separate things. "Oh this is going to be fun," Solona smiled wickedly, she knew that before the night even came close to falling she would tease them non-stop to the point of where both would be beyond beet-red. _I am going to have so much fun with this._


	4. Three

"Aura!" Solona called out as the other woman walked alongside Leliana.

"Yes?" Aura looked towards Solona who motioned her to come up front with her, Aura frowned but did so as Alistair looked on confused. 

"What are you two going to talk about?" Alistair questioned as Solona smiled at him.

"Girl things," She responded as he felt a blush creep up on his face. 

"Forget I asked!" He said quickly as he decided to lag behind to allow Sten to catch up to him. Aura and Solona couldn't help but giggle at how quickly he retreated then turned back to each other to speak. As they walked towards Redcliffe Aura and Solona spoke about many things, until Solona pressed a small item into Aura's hands.

"Uh..." Aura looked to Solona for the answer and she nodded subtly towards Alistair who was now annoying Morrigan. 

"Give it to him, Templars have this seemingly unhealthy interest in arcane things." Solona smiled as she walked ahead leaving Aura to sigh as she wrapped her hands around the item before placing it in a pouch.

 _Later I will as it seems we are close to Redcliffe now._ Aura made the mental note but was instantly distracted from filing it away as "Important", when she felt Alistair's hand wrap gently around her upper arm. Looking up into his eyes, he motioned for her to follow him with his head and together they walked to catch up with Solona who frowned at the confusion on Aura's face. Stopping just as they reached the outskirts of Redcliffe's little village Alistair stopped them both as the others paused to take a quick break and it was there that Alistair admitted to something Aura already knew but had forgotten due to being so busy with this "new" life she had been given. After Solona had asked her questions, and Alistair had answered them, the mage left the two standing alone for a moment and now Alistair looked towards Aura who was watching the horizon with interest as she noted stormclouds gathering, "Hmn?" Aura turned to Alistair as she finally realized that he had spoken.

"You don't...hate me, do you? For not saying anything?" He questioned as she studied him for a moment.

"Alistair, I don't hate you. In fact, that is probably an impossible thing for me to do right now. I don't care about fancy titles or anything to do with the fact that you're what many would rightfully consider a "Bastard Prince" as remember I'm the rebellious princess who, even if my family had begged or asked it of me I still wouldn't take the throne unless absolutely necessary. But to me? You're you and that's what I like so much about you. I don't care if you are a prince or just a commoner, you're still Alistair, and in my mind, that's who you will always be. A loveable goofball," She smiled at him as he felt his heart squeeze, "WHo seems to have an unholy love for cheese as you did seem to enjoy talking my ear off about the different cheeses in Ferelden alone." 

"Hey now," He chuckled, "You enjoyed listening to it."

"Yes I did, but I don't need to be dreaming of cheese anytime soon thank you very much," She teased him as he mocked a frown but then she sighed, "Well guess we better go back to the others before Solona drags us back." Aura smiled as Alistair agreed and together the two walked back to the group. 

****

Aura frowned as they followed a man towards the building that served as the temporary sanctuary for the people, stopping Aura went to lean against the wall outside of the building and Solona turned to look at her. "I'll stay out here, I've received enough looks from people for today and don't wish to upset anyone else." She wasn't lying as several people had already started to become upset by her presence and so by her staying out of the chantry she was less likely to upset anyone else. Before anything more could be spoken Sten walked over to stand with her and looks of surprise passed between the members of the group. 

"I will stay here as well," He stated plainly as she looked at him with surprise then looked away. 

"Alright," Solona agreed as she, Leliana, Morrigan, and Alistair (who stood there for a moment longer watching Aura with confusion) entered the building. Bear himself had already trotted over to lay at Aura's feet and the young woman didn't seem to mind him at all as she slid down along the wall and, taking out a dagger, began to clean the blade with care.

She didn't hum, but she could feel Sten's eyes on her as she worked, "Tell me, you have stated that you are self-trained But do you believe in this Andraste?" 

"Pardon?" Aura looked up towards Sten as their eyes met, she wasn't entirely sure of what to make of the stoic man, but she knew that he was someone you wanted on your side. 

"Are you a believer in their Andraste?" 

"No, I have no religion," She replied as he continued to watch her clean the blade. When she was finished with one, she studied it carefully and frowned, "Shit... the one thing I didn't bring with me..." She grumbled as she realized that she didn't have her whetstone with her. Frowning as she prepared to put away her dagger, Sten held something out to her and she looked at him. No words needed to be passed between them as she took it with a nod and began to sharpen the blade of the dagger. Once she was done with that she cleaned the blade again then sheathed it, only to turn around and start on the second one. Unlike everyone else in their merry band of misfits, Aura did not mind how quiet Sten was, in fact, she rather openly welcomed it. After she was done sharpening and cleaning both her daggers, she gave Sten his Whetstone back. "Thank you for letting me use it," He nodded to her and she looked out over the town as Bear scooted his butt over to rest his head in her lap. Closing her eyes for a moment, Aura finally began to feel oddly alone despite not being physically alone. _Here I am, a modern girl in a supposed to be made-up fantasy RPG that is very real, where I know the outcomes of everything from the Blight all the way up to the Inquisition... I am an outsider to this country...to this entire world and I am completely alone despite not being by myself physically..._ As Aura allowed those thoughts to roam around in her mind she did not notice that Alistair was sitting by her. 

"Would you like some company for your thoughts?" He asked as she looked at him.

"I won't stop you, but don't expect me to really say what's on my mind," She told him as she yawned.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you," Alistair asked as she shook her head. 

"And sadly I doubt I will tonight, from what I've been hearing from the whispers of the militia and the random knight or two, I doubt any of us will be getting any sleep." 

She felt Alistair touch her shoulder and looked at him, "Solona took Sten, Morrigan, Leliana, and Bear with her to do everything that has been asked of her. She may have also mentioned that you might want to get any and all sleep that you can."

"I'll be fine Alistair," She told him as he watched her return her gaze to the training Militiamen. Alistair wanted to argue with her, but if he had learned anything about her in the past week and a day, it was that she was as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be, and so, he just sat in silence with her for several moments. 

"Aura?"

"Hmm?"

"What will you do? Once this is all over?" Alistair turned to from the training men to watch as she thought that question over for several moments. 

"Haven't decided yet," She admitted to him "Maybe I'll go up north to a warmer climate or continue adventuring around, or maybe stick around here for a few years then go off to do those other two things," Aura yawned as the warm sun continued to beat down upon them. As she closed her eyes, she heard Alistair scoot closer, felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. As she went to protest, she looked up to see him smiling.

"You may be stubborn, but it seems even you can't deny the warmth of the sun," he told her as she mumbled something incoherent, "Get some sleep," he whispered low as she found herself automatically relaxing into his half-embrace, "I'll wake you if Solona needs you," He promised her as she drifted off while he studied her carefully. He noted that as she slept, she seemed younger, more carefree, not as... _closed off_... as she was when she was awake; as if whatever trauma that had happened to her when she was far younger to cause her to be the way she was had never happened. Part of him wanted to see her more carefree when she was awake, yet right now, he was too shy to even try and admit that he was coming to care more deeply for her despite only having known her for such a short amount of time. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he rested his cheek on her head, heard a contented sigh escape her sleeping form and felt a smile cross his lips. He did not notice that someone was watching him with a smile on the man's own face as he left Alistair and Aura be. 


	5. Four

Aura stood with Solona, Alistair, a not-so-happy Morrigan, Sten, Bear and Leliana as they waited on the hill. Night had fallen and now all they were waiting for was the swarm of undead to come their way. Aura looked towards Solona who motioned for her and Leliana to disappear from sight, and the two nodded as they dropped into stealth and snuck towards the barricades as if they were two wild cats stalking their prey while waiting for it to let down its guard; but then again to anyone who would have looked at the two women before they had stealthed would have compared them to a far more lethal creature then just a pair of wild cats. Neither of the two rogues dared to draw their weapons just yet as Solona had cast a spell to set the weapons on fire and if they had their weapons drawn it would draw the attention of any undead they would be taking out by surprise. "THEIR COMING!!!" Someone shouted as Aura felt herself tense up. She cast her eyes towards where Leliana was and caught the slightest glimpse of the woman breaking her stealth for a moment to nod before vanishing again. Aura glanced to Solona, broke her own stealth for a hairline of a heartbeat to signal the Mage, who nodded as Aura vanished into the surroundings again. Crouching low Aura felt her grip tighten on the hilts of her daggers, but it wasn't because of the tension she felt, no, it was because of the undead that came swarming their way. 

_By the gods... **ALL** of these Undead...they were just recently killed and brought back...they haven't even decomposed fully...What kind of monster would do this?!_ Aura thought to herself as she swallowed down the bile she felt rising to her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she about gagged on it. The stench was ten times worse than anything she had smelled before, and she had lived in a place close to pig farms before and those places alone _reeked_  to the high heavens. Finally, several members of the swarm shuffled or raced (Aura wasn't entirely sure what to call it) past them and then Aura and Leliana struck, blades baring as the magical aura of Solona's spell wrapped around the blades. A few waves of the Undead came from the sickly green fog from the higher road, then Solona and everyone raced down to aid with the defense of the building (Or Chantry as Aura reminded herself) and the people in it. Finally, the dawn soon arrived and with it, the attacks on the town stopped. For the moment everyone could breathe a sigh of relief, except for Solona, Alistair, Aura, and Leliana, who were following the man named Teagan to the windmill on the hill; Solona had chosen to leave Bear with Sten and Morrigan incase the Undead should start attacking again come nightfall. They discovered more about what was going on due to Teagan's sister-in-law, Lady Isolde, who had taken Teagan with her into the Castle to serve as a distraction while Solona, Aura, Alistair, and Leliana snuck in through the secret passage. Aura and Alistair had to all but drag a now raging Solona away from her former "friend" in the dungeon cell that he was trapped in, and they continued to fight their way through Undead all throughout the castle, freeing the Blacksmith's daughter along the way. When the reached the courtyard, Aura came literally face to face with a Revenant and was barely able to stand her ground against the Pride demon possessed Corpse (As she remembered it to be). Thankfully, Alistair came to her defense swiftly as the creature knocked her down onto the ground and blocked an incoming attack, which in turn gave her a small window to recover and she leapt towards the thing and hitting it low, Alistair went high and together they defeated the monstrosity. After opening the gates for the man only known as Ser Perth and his knights, they went into the main hall, where yet another fight happened after speaking with Connor who had fled somewhere. Aura suffered an injury to the exposed part of her upper arm, but that was healed swiftly thanks to Solona's healing magic and a health potion; but now everyone was upset in some form, Solona especially as they had brought up her former friend. _Jowen is his name,_ Aura reminded herself as she watched them discuss what to do about the demon and Connor. "Solona?" 

"Yes?" Eyes fell on her as Aura stood up from where she was sitting to walk over to the group.

"Didn't you tell me about a week ago that you came from the Circle of Magi? Wouldn't they have enough Lyrium and magic to be able to send someone into the fade to deal with the demon?" Aura was playing her trump card, but for the sake of everyone there, she would phrase it as a question to make Solona believe it was a better way.

Alistair's eyes lit up then, "The Treaties!!!" He spoke up causing eyes to fall on him as well, he spoke quickly on how the Grey Wardens had the right to demand aid from the Mages and other groups during the time of the Blight. 

Solona smiled as she looked at the two of her three closest friends, "Of course! We can go to the Tower which isn't too far from here and Irving and the other mages can help! I know he will be willing to aid us! Though, there may be a problem... The Knight-Commander might not be so willing to listen to us."

"Let me deal with him," Aura stated as they all looked towards her again, reaching into a pouch she pulled out a sealed envelope and smiled. "I know ways to deal with rather stubborn men," She watched Solona tilt her head but frowned.

"He's more than just stubborn," Solona tried but Aura shook her head.

"I can be too, in case you've forgotten, but I _AM_ a rogue for a reason. I'm sure with a few well-placed words he will be convinced to let ah..."

"Irving would probably tell you to call him "Irving"," Solona smiled as Aura nodded. 

"I'll wait until he says so to call him that," Aura frowned as Solona sighed, "Anyway, like I was saying: I'm sure with a few well-placed words, the Knight-Commander can be convinced to let the other mages leave the tower long enough to save the Arl and Arlessa's son. Plus if you think about it, you know the exact location of the one they want," Aura motioned towards Jowen who looked slightly offended at the way she referred to him.

Solona didn't seem completely convinced but sighed, "You're right, you are stubborn and I trust you. Alright, we are leaving to head to the circle." With that Solona motioned for Aura, Alistair, and Leliana to follow her and together the four rushed from the Castle to head towards the Tower where the Circle of Magi was waiting. 

_And where Cullen will be trapped,_ Aura thought as they hurried in their steps to get to the tower swiftly. they stopped for few breaks, opting to eat on their feet and only slept as was needed when night fell; they would stay in an area for a few hours, would be up at least two hours before dawn and would continue on their way until eventually they reached the dock on the shore of the lake that was across from the tower. Aura frowned as she and the others followed Solona on the dock only to discover from the Templar standing there that no one was allowed to pass, Aura looked to Leliana and smiled as she had an idea. "Please, Ser," She started as he looked to her and felt both wonder and fear at looking at her, "If you take us across I can recount the tale of one of my ancestors, who if I recall right was a pirate."

"Pirate tales are for children." He frowned but she smiled sweetly.

"Oh but this one is full of a grand adventure filled with cursed treasure, a kidnapped maiden, my ancestor and another Pirate saving the maiden and the reason behind the ship that is legendary upon the seas where I come from."

"Really?" His interest was peaked now and she nodded.

"Of course. OH! must not forget the song that was once sung by maidens missing their sailors as well, but I can only tell it if you take us across to the tower." 

"Right this way!" he motioned towards the boat and all of them got in. Once he was rowing them Aura began the tale (Which was, in fact, the story of the first  ** _Pirates of the Caribbean_**  movie but she wasn't about to tell any of them that just yet) and he, along with the others, ate it right up. She finished the tale the moment they touched land on the other side and he was utterly amazed. As they left him standing there with the promise of another tale of her "ancestor" when they would need to go back across.

Leliana walked a touch closer to her and asked her in a low whisper, _"That's not really a true tale is it?"_

_"Nope,"_ Aura replied, _"But it came in handy."_

"That it did," Leliana nodded as they approached the giant doors. 

"And I thought I felt small compared to when I'm standing next to Sten... Apparently, the Qunari have nothing on these doors," Aura commented to herself as Solona frowned. 

"Somethings not right," She said as we all looked in her direction, "Don't any of you sense it?" She questioned as they finished the approach to the doors. 

"Now that you mention it...something does feel off," Aura frowned as Alistair and Leliana agreed. Aura knew the reason behind what was going on, yet to actually be able to **_sense_** it was a totally different story altogether. It set her senses blazing as if a red alert wouldn't be enough, not only that but she _fought_ with herself to not clench her jaws together as the feeling of both dread and the sensation of blood magic being used washed over her in a tidal wave. 

"Aura?" She heard Alistair question but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine," She muttered as they entered the building that loomed before them. She could feel his worried gaze but chose to ignore it as they walked towards the one Aura knew to be the Knight-Commander. As they did Aura could feel the effect of blood magic from where they stood and it honestly made her sick to her stomach. I'm going to need one hell of a bath after this. She thought as she let her mind wander.

"Aura?" Solona asked catching her attention, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just letting my mind wander a bit," Aura wasn't exactly lying but nor was she telling the complete truth. She had been letting her mind wander, but she was as far from fine as one person could get. She felt the eyes of the Knight-Commander study her for a moment but he seemed content to leave her alone. _Blood magic is almost just like the Dark magic of my world... and to me? There is no difference,_ Aura followed Solona and the others as they walked through the double doors leading towards the hell that lay beyond. _But I cannot condemn the mages for wanting to be free...Some of them were unwittingly convinced. If there are gods in this world, why do you allow this to happen? What is the reason to let your gifted children suffer?_ Aura felt the choking sensation that continued to plague her. _Somedays it sucks to have a mother who passed on her ability to sense magic...I just want to be normal..._ Aura felt something suddenly reaching for her, heard whispers as she felt her eyes scan the room they had entered and they fell upon a door to the far corner, it was there that the whispers were originating from, it was there that Aura felt a dark sensation creeping forth from behind the door. It's not just demons and blood magic at work here...Its the Dark magic of my world as well...

"Aura?" Alistair noted how Aura seemed to be looking around as if searching for something, but it took him placing a hand on her shoulder to snap her out of whatever trance she had entered into.

"Hmn?" She questioned as he watched her worriedly.

"What is wrong?" His voice had dropped so Leliana, Solona and the others in the room with them couldn't hear them, "You've been acting strange since we entered." With a small sigh, Aura told him of how she was naturally able to sense magic, but she wasn't just sensing blood magic, but a magic far older and ten times far more dangerous. Her words set him on edge, and he cast a quick glance towards the door she had been staring at for a few moments a short time ago. "Something in this tower beyond that door is more dangerous than blood magic?" He felt the sudden need to protect and take her away from here overwhelm him but he tempered himself swiftly. "We need to inform Solona," He said as she nodded. Once Solona was informed, she looked towards Aura worriedly, but knew that this was neither the time nor the place to question what Aura was sensing. Soon enough the group headed out, with a new party member in tow and began the long and almost torturous start to get to the top. 


	6. Five

Aura felt a shiver run down her spine as they continued their way up the tower, "Whose bloody Idea was it to put a circle in a damn tower?" She wondered aloud as Solona turned her gaze towards the strange rogue. 

"I've always wondered that myself," She agreed with Aura, who in turn tripped on a rug and landed face first onto the said rug. 

"Family talent! Tripping on air..." Aura muttered to herself as she stood up with relative speed. Solona could only roll her eyes in response to the woman who smiled as Alistair watched Aura with a tender smile, “What? It is.” 

“You are such a-!” 

“Goof?” 

“That too,” Solona smiled as Aura smirked at the mage before turning to Alistair, and caught up to the man as he watched the rogue. They spoke little as they continued to climb the tower with each new floor seemingly filled with more demons and abominations then the last. 

“Alistair?” Aura asked as they reached the second to last floor on the way up. The young man had seemed more and more distant as they continued their climb and now Aura was worried for him. Since they had stopped for the older mage with them to rest, Aura figured now was as good a time as any to speak with him.

“Hmn?” He looked towards Aura to see her brows knitting together as she frowed. 

“Are you alright?” She inquired as he nodded. 

“I’m fine,” he tried to lie but she saw through it.

”Al,” That caught his attention and he reached up to touch her cheek, “Please don’t lie to me. I can see something is bothering you, what is it?” She asked as he ran a thumb along her cheek. He had done this a couple of nights ago (after she had had a particularly bad nightmare from something she wasn’t willing to speak of) and so she allowed him to touch her cheek willingly. 

“I’m just wondering if someone I knew from before is okay, I didn’t see him with the rest of the Templars and I am worried about him,” Alistair pulled away to look out towards the way they would soon be going. 

Aura wasn’t sure what to tell him, _He looks so hopeless... I wish I knew what to say... without giving anything away..._ Aura watched the man as he kept his gaze turned away from her. “Al,” Aura walked towards him, took his hand into her smaller one and found herself almost cuddling up to him, “Try to have faith that your friend is alright,” She told him as he shifted his attention back to her. As if his body responded automatically, he wrapped her up in his arms and held her as he rested his chin on her head. 

Solona watched the two with a slight frown. She knew Aura cared for Alistair and that Alistair carred deeply for Aura, but something just told the mage that something bad was likely to happen to the two and she feared that before all this was over she was very likely to lose one or both of her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh foreshadowing what is likely to happen in the future. What do you think will happen?


	7. Six

Aura blinked as she looked around. This place looked like the wood-log cabin her parents had once owned then passed on down to her but something seemed off. She couldn’t remember _HOW_ she had returned to this place, nor could she remember why she returned here. As Aura thought it over, her memories seemed almost fuzzy, but then Alistair’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Good morning,” he greeted her as he walked up with his usual goofy smile plastered to his face. 

“Morning,” Aura greeted him before looking out over the scene before her to be greeted by the sight of the countryside of Ferelden despite the cabin being surrounded by a literal forest. “When did we get here?” She questioned as Alistair studied her for a moment. 

“You don’t remember?” He questioned as she shook her head, “You’ve been working almost non-stop. I remembered you telling me about this place and decided to take you away from the stress.” 

“That was...thoughtful?” 

“Is something the matter?” Alistair turned his head to the side like a curious puppy and Aura frowned.

”It may be nothing but...well you know how I dont like being away from work.” 

“Aura you were going to work yourself to death,” He pointed out as she frowned. 

“Maybe... I guess you were right to bring me here. I could use the relief from the stress of my everyday life,” Aura looked out over the scenery again. _This feels wrong...This is the cabin my father built for my mother but the scenery is all wrong._  

“Are you alright?” Alistair asked as Aura looked to him. 

“Yeah, this place... it just brings back alot of memories.” 

Alistair smiled at her, patted her hand, then made an excuse to go check on the horses, hunt down their mabari and promised to return within an hour. As soon as he vanished, a familiar face came walking from around the corner. “Nice place,” Solona smiled as she walked over to Aura, “Mind telling me more about it back at camp? You know, _AFTER_ we deal with this Fade business?” She questioned as Aura smiled. 

“Gladly, though I’m not sure how the demon will take to me leaving.” 

“Leave that part to me,” Solona said quickly taking care of the demon before it could return. 

*****

Aura groaned as she opened her heavy lidded eyes. She could hear the others, waking as well and slowly forced herself to stand, “While that was certainly a nice nap, I think we better get back to business?” She asked as Solona nodded. Once everyone was standing and awake they began to head towards the only other door to this area (more specifically the one they had not entered the room through), and Aura dreaded what, no _WHO_ , they would find beyond but due to her still semi-groggy mind she didn’t say anything even as they came fact to face with a full on familiar curly blonde haired young Templar kneeling down while saying a fevered prayer. Aura could just barely make out the words he was saying but then again, she was only now starting to feel the pain of the injury that had been inflicted upon her. The young Templar, Cullen as his name was now known to the others, pointed out the injury just as Alistair swiftly caught Aura as she slight stumbled from the sudden dizziness that swept over her. Alister managed to get her to sit on the stairs and despite her protests, he refused to leave her side until Solona all but dragged him away leaving Leliana there to keep watch on Aura. As soon as they were in the clear Leliana began to tend to Aura’s wound and peppered the poor you g woman with questions that Cullen, despite his better judgement began to listen in on. “You know he likes you,” Leliana began as Aura tried not to roll her eyes. 

“And I like him, but it would never work out ao there is no hope there.” 

“Don’t say that!” Leliana frowned, as she carefully cleaned the wound, causing Aura to hiss, “There is always hope! I’ve seen the way Alistair looks at you. It reminds me sort of like a...” 

“Puppy?” Aura questioned as Leliana shook her head. Just saying the word “puppy” had Aura’s heart falling as she remembered the pup she had saved only to have it die four days later in her arms due to how badly it had been mistreated. Aura remembered how she had cried for three days and nights straight because she thought it to be her fault for not being able to save it in time and now suddenly she felt the strange feeling that she knew something would soon happen to Alistair and that she would be possibly unable to save him. _I pray that does not come to pass. Let this feeling be a false one and let him live, I would do anything to have the ability to grow old with him._ Aura though as Leliana continued to talk on, while the feeling just continued to nag at her. Aura could feel Cullen watching her but chose to ignore him as she let herself drown in her thoughts until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Alistair leaning over her with a bit of a smile, let him help her stand and together they followed the group, along with Cullen who followed behind them, as they made their way back to the tower entrance.


	8. Seven

Aura felt Cullen’s eyes on her again. He had asked Solona if he could come with them, had somehow gotten permission to leave with them and now was find a way to grate ever slowly on Aura’s nerves. “I swear if you don’t stop staring at me, _Templar_ , then I will make you.” Aura turned on him swiftly, which was something he hadn’t expected her to do at all. He stepped back slightly and both heard Morrigan snicker in a snide way as she watched this exchange. Aura was a nice person, but her patience was limited, very limited, and he was testing it. 

Before Cullen could say anything, however, Alistair was swiftly to the rescue, “Aura! There you are! I was looking for you,” Then he noted Cullen standing there. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” 

“Nothing Al, what’s up?” Aura immediately turned sweet as her eyes fell upon the man who was stealing her heart. 

“I was wondering...if you...had a moment to talk?” He asked her neevously as she turned her head to the side. 

“Always, but not here.” She told him as he nodded in agreement and offered his arm to her. 

Cullen watched as Alistair lead Aura away and noted the change in attitude. To where Aura could be vicious with him, she was almost like a puppy when with Alistair. He watched as she smiled at the man, responding to whatever question he had asked her. Then he watched as Alistair surprised her with something more and watched as she gave a small laugh before leaping at the man and kissing him deeply. It had only been a day ago that Cullen had heard. Alistair admit his feelings for her and now, watching his friend, Cullen wondered what had attracted his friend to this strange woman. “I see the question on your lips, Cullen,” Cullen turned to see Solona walking up with a tender smile on her face as she watched her closest friends, “I don’t even know what attracts them to each other, but then again everyone has someone who is meant to be theirs and theirs alone.” 

“Solona, I...” Cullen started but she shook her head. 

“Don’t Cullen. It wouldn’t have lasted between us anyways. I’m sure when the time comes, you will find the one meant for you,” Solona told him softly before taking his hand and squeezing it gently, then she turned and left to walk over and speak with Leliana who kissed Solona directly on the lips, much to the mage’s great surprise but eventually Solona and Leliana walked away to talk and Cullen looked back towards Alistair and Aura and watched as he scooped Aura up, causing the woman to squeal as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Alistair! You asshole!” Aura called out as he laughed at her and now Cullen secretly wonder if he would ever be able to find anything remotely close to what Alistair and Aura, and now Solona and Leliana, all shared. 

****

Aura rubbed her nose as she tried not to sneeze at all the dust that came flying off the shelves. “Lady Aurora?” Cullen’s voice reached her and she held up a finger as he watched her sneeze into the sleeve of her outfit (rather violently too he noted). “Bless you.” He told her as she groaned. 

“I hate dust,” she growled low as he almost amiled. That was a mutual feeling between them as he had come to spend more time with her while Alistair, Solona, Sten and the very strange mage had left to discover the whereabouts of the legendary Urn of Sacred Ashes. Alistair had all but begged Cullen to keep an eye on her in a subtle way (in this case subtle meant getting to know her), as from Cullen’s understanding, Aura had not been sleeping well the past few weeks. Agreeing to watch her, he had watched some relief cross Alistair’s face and now as Cullen managed to (however barely) start earning Aura’s trust, he saw just why Alistair had been so worried. “And stop calling me “Lady”. I may not like you very much right now, but that is one thing that will put you in the damn dog house with me.” 

“Very well,” Cullen sighed as he finally had the change to ask her what he had originally come to ask. “I was just coming to see if you had eaten yet.” 

“I....” he watched as a look of surprise crossed her face. “....dont remember if I have today or not...” Shaking his head Cullen gently took her arm into his hand and began to lead her towards the main hall where dinner was being served now. As they walked, he let go of her arm but what she said next, most likely more to herself then to him, had him stop in his tracks. “I just don’t understand...” 

“Understand what?” Cullen questioned as she looked towards the floor. 

“What Alistair sees in me...” She turned towards a window to look outside, she walked a few steps towards it all while Cullen watched her. He felt a very odd sensation of deja vue but dismissed it as he watched her. 

“What do you mean?” He asked walking after her to see that it was raining out. 

“Think about for a moment, Cullen, all I’ve ever done since I’ve known him was help Solona and him to kill things...” she said a few other things and it was now that Cullen saw it. She had very little of the confidence she put out and what little she did, none of it was directed towards herself. 

“I’m sure I know what he sees in you, he sees a woman capable of handling herself in a battle,” He was going off the knowledge of what he had witnessed on the way back here to Redcliffe. He had watched her kill Darkspawn like they were nothing more then fleas. “He sees you for who you are.” 

“How can he though? I don’t even know who I am supposed to be... my life growing up wasn’t... I wasn't raised with a true family...” Aura frowned as she closed her eyes and sighed. “I’ve had so many bad things happen to me in my life that...somedays I can’t even tell up from down in some sense of the words. How can anyone like him love me for being me when I can’t even figure out who I am...” 

Cullen couldn’t begin to imagine the life she had lived and was thinking of someway to boost her confidence. He had had a few shitty months in the Circle, bit as he thought on it he realized that compared to whatever she had experienced in her life, what he had suffered could be considered minor. “Aurora, let me tell you something.” Aura turned her gaze to him and he spoke quickly, he told her of what had happened to him in the circle, “...But seeing you, seeing how you act despite what you’ve been put through, I can tell that you are special evn if you yourself dont see it. I refused to break under the pressure I was feeling in the broken Circle, and I see a woman who stands her before me, who also refused to let pressure, even refused to let life, break her. I’ve seen the way Alistair looks at you, he truely does love you regardless of what kind of life you lived, you are like the world to him. I’ve seen how happy being with you makes him and I’ve watched the way you two act around each other. You’re good for him and he is the same for you.” 

He watched Aura look away, “I want so badly to agree with you, but I fear that if I do, this will just be another good thing snatched away from me by the jaws of fate. Thank you anyway, Cullen.” With that Aura shook her head and walked away leaving Cullen to watch after her. Shaking his own head he turned and continued on towards the main hall, but his thoughts were no longer on food, but were filled with worry for Aura.


	9. Eight

_Aura felt odd in this out of body dream she was having but as she stopped near the door to the Inqusitor’s bedroom she felt something was off,_ What am I doing in Skyhold? _She wondered as she heard a familiar voice._

_“Aura?”_

Is that...Cullen? _Aura asked herself as she rounded the corner and saw an older version of the young Templar she knew to be in Redcliffe with her and the others at this moment. “Yes Commander?” Aura heard herself say as she approached the man._

_“Are you alright? You been distant these past few days.”_

_Aura looked away from him before walking away with him catching up to walk beside her. “I would say that I am fine but I’m not...I’ve been thinking...of him...” She told Cullen quietly as she felt him take her hand into his own. “This week...” She fought back her tears, “This week will mark eleven years since he died to save all of us from...”_

_“I know,” Cullen told her softly, “It’s hard for me too but I cannot imagine the pain you feel and now, with you being the Inquisitor...It must be even worse.”_

_“Not a day goes by where I don’t think about him,” She admitted as she felt her self inwardly recoil from the heartache she felt, that honestly felt like it was about to kill her. They were speaking of Alistair and somehow this dream felt nothing like a dream but a vision of a possible future, a future Aura somehow knew would come to pass._

_“I know,” Cullen had seen the rose she kept on her desk. Solona had enchanted it to never die, nor wilt away. Twisting his fingers into hers she let him hold her hand as they walked. He had seen her break down and cry, had watched as she let her barriers she had put around her heart crumble as he had grown closer to her over the years but now, during this time of the Inquisition, he had been the one to be there for her, and in some strange way, she felt safe in his arms. Felt as if, while he held her close, the world no longer existed and now he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Lets take a few days off. Just long enough to forget everything happening around us.”_

_“I wish it was easy as that, Cullen...” Aura trailed off, “but I dont think we have the time to take those few days off, at least...I don’t...”  she pulled away from him and began walking away.”_

_“Aura...” His sad tone of voice echoed after her as she walked away. “I wish I could have stopped him.....”_ Cullen’s voice trailed away and Aura awoke. 

Blinking sleepily, Aura heard a soft snore come from the otherside of the bed and smiled as she saw Alistair passed out with her tucked close. She remembered why she had chosen to sleep cuddled up close to him and frowned as she remembered that Solona and Leliana had been pestering her non-stop about the man and so Alistair had saved her by “sweeping” her off her feet literally and had brought her to her room so both could get some rest. She smiled gently as she remember that they had returned very late the night before and still required a few days rest before their group set out to finish gathering their future allies. Resting her head on the man’s chest she felt him squeeze her close lr to him carefully. Snuggling as close as possible she heard him begin to stir just as she began to doze off. If he had said anything as he awoke, she didn’t hear it as she was swiftly passed back out. But just as her conscious spiraled away she felt him lay a kiss on her forehead and sighed contentedly. 

She didn’t need nor want Cullen. She wasn’t meant for him. She was meant for Alistair and Alistair alone. Or at least thats what she believed, but she also knew that Fate was a very fickle mistress somedays and so just as she dropped of the edge of consciousness, she silently prayed to be able to remain with Alistair for the rest of her natural life. 

****

Aura yawned as she slowly awoke, for what seemed like the second time. Looking around she noticed that Alistair was gone, but had left a note saying that Solona had called for him to leave with her and Leliana to go get some supplies from the town. Yawning once more Aura slowly got up, forced herself to get dressed after bathing, went to go grab something for a light snack then sought out the Arl, but found herself running instead into the Bann. “I’m sorry!” She quickly apologized as the man smiled softly at her. 

“No harm done,” he told her until he saw the way she looked away. “Is something the matter?” 

“Oh? No! Err, no, I was just wondering if the Arl was awake. I wished to speak with him on a matter regarding Alistair.” 

“My brother is in his study, I can take you there if you wish, My Lady.” 

“I will accept that offer humbly,” Aura nodded, “knowing my luck I would get lost in Castle,” She told him as he led her towards the study. 

“You wouldn’t be the first,” He smiled gently towards her as she continued to follow him. They spotted Cullen with Solona’s mabari who was begging for scraps, as they passed Aura felt Cullen’s eyes follow her but soon she was lost to his sight as they vanished around the corner to appear at the door to the study. “Here we are,” The man, Tegean, smiled warmly, “When you are done here, I am sure my brother would be happy to send for a guard to lead you back or if you wish I could return?” 

“I do not wish to keep you from your duties, ah...” 

“Tegean will be fine.” 

“As you wish,” Aura nodded in a show of respect, before the man gave her another amile and left. He had seen the way Alistair looked at Aura, had seen the way she looked at Alistair in return and had high hopes that something more would blossom between them. Aura turned and knocked on the door to the study, waited patiently for the Arl to call out for her to enter and as she did she was met with the man looking up towards her. “Forgive my interruption, Arl Eamon, but there is something I wish to discuss with you about Alistair, or rather something he told me...”

****

Alistair was antsy for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he had been waking to possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing, or maybe it was the fact that some dark feeling plagued him like a hound and he was sure that it involved Aura in some way. Whichever it was, it soon fled as he, Solona and Leliana returned to the Castle and did not find Aura there to great them. “Odd,” Solona frowned, “Aura isn't here to greet us?” 

“She was with the Arl last I saw,” Cullen’s voice spoke up as they saw him leaning against the wall. 

“Is something wrong?” Alistair quickly questioned, but before Cullen could answer, Aura came round the corner. 

“No, Al, nothing is wrong, I just had something on my mind is all and he was able to put it to rest,” She informed him as Alistair smiled lovingly towards her. “Though, later I would like to speak with you, perferably alone if that is alright with you?” 

“It is perfectly fine with me,” Alistair nodded as he approached her to kiss her gently.

Cullen watched the exchange with a touch of jealousy. He was happy for his friend and for Aura who he was slowly breaking the ice with, but he couldn’t help but feel a touch jealous at how free the two were with each other. Unlike Alistair, Cullen was greatly aware that Aura had a secret, but whatever it was Aura would not share it willingly. He heard Alistair ask her if she had eaten and Cullen swiftly answered that one, “She’s eaten an apple and that was it.” 

“Cullen, your not my-” Aura began to protest but was cut short.

“You made me feel like it while he was gone that whole month,” Cullen corrected her as she huffed in irritation. 

“I don’t need a Templar babysitting me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Better then Alistair somedays.” 

“Hey!” Alistair whined as Cullen snorted at that. 

“No argument from me on that.” 

“Don’t egg her on!” But all Alistair recieved was a smirk before Cullen walked away leaving the the two couples alone. 

“What crawled up his ass?” The question hung in the air with no one to answer.


	10. Nine

Aura sat curled up in the corner between the desk in her room and near the door, tears stung her eyes as they escaped to slide down her face. Alistair was gone and with him her feelings of joy and love. Closing her eyes, she felt her tears slip from first her left eye then from her right one as she struggled to contain a sob that was demanding to escape. A gentle knock sounded on the door, but she only curled around herself tighter as she tried to ignore whoever it was, but ther person was persistent and knocked again before speaking. “Aurora?” It was Solona but still Aura didn’t move from her position, “Aura please...come out...” She was almost begging now, but still no movement came from the rogue who refused to uncurl. Just barely Aura heard another voice but by now Aura felt too damn trapped in her own mind to try and figure out who was speaking, even as a click sounded through the room signaling that the lock had been picked. Solona spoke to another voice who offered to check on Aura but when the person entered, she barely heard the sound of heavy boots coming her way. 

“Aura!” The voice that spoke now was masculine. “Aura, look at me,” the tone was dropped to being soft but she wasn’t going to move nor do as he asked. She couldn’t. She didn’t want to see the golden eyes that she figured had pity in them. She didn’t want pity, she didn’t want anything but to hear the voice of and see the man she loved. “Aura please look at me,” She could hear the sadness in his voice and barely registered that she curled up as tightly as possible the moment he rested a hand on her arm. 

“Leave me....just leave me alone...” She heard herself say as she barely recognized her own voice. 

“Aura-!” 

“Just go away,” she told him as she heard a sigh. For a few moments nothing was said as she continued to fight back a sob, she knew he was still there, she could hear the sound of his armor as he moved to sit down on the floor, after closing her door. 

“Aura... I...” He sighed again as she opened her eyes to stare blankly at her knees, “I wish I knew what to say. I wish I could have stopped him. To change his mind, I didn’t know that he had been planning that, but...If I had known, I would have stopped him.” 

Finally she began to register who was in the room with her. She knew it was Cullen and part of her wondered _WHY_ he was there with her. Alistair had been his friend, not her. She had wanted little to nothing to do with the Templar sitting next to her, but when she spoke, instead of snapping at him she heard herself saying words that were rarely spoke from her, “I don’t blame you, Cullen... I don’t blame anyone but myself...” she told him as she felt his eyes land on her. 

“Don’t say that,” He told her as she finally looked up as she released her hair and wrapped her arms around her legs. “You shouldn’t be blaming yourself. None of us should be blaming ourselves, It was...” Cullen closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath as he realized that for once HE was trying extremely to convince her and himself of his words, “He made his choice.” Aura said nothing as she rested her forehead on her knees, with Cullen watching her. Cullen looked away and wondered what else to say, but found himself at a loss for anything. Before he could speak again, however, Aura was standing as the room started growing cold. Cullen could honestly say that he knew she hated the cold with a passion as he had seen it first hand when they had gone to Haven with the others for a bit. At the time He and Alistair had poked fun at her for it and she had flipped them both the finger for it, but right now He could see that she wasn’t herself. Standing, Cullen looked towards her, opened his mouth to speak then closed it as there was nothing he could really think of to say so he turned and just as he set his hand on the door knob he heard it. The sob she was trying so damn hard to hold back finally escaped and it made him pause. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he turned around walked over to her and turning her to face him, drew her into an embrace. He felt her arms wrap around his torso and held her as she finally just let it all out. 

“Why...” She started as her voice was choked with tears, “Why did he do that? Why did he have to go and die?” She pleaded with no one in particular. 

“I don’t know Aura,” Cullen whispered back as he rested his cheek against her head, “I honestly don’t know.” As he held her, he did not know that Solona and Leliana were sitting on their bed as Leliana tried to comfort a sullen Solona; he didn’t know that the Arl was sitting with his wife as Isolde blamed herself for Alistair’s actions; that the Bann was looking outside as the rain fell to the ground on this dreary night; that the Dalish clan and the Dwarves were giving their own form of respect to the deceased Warden; that Oghren sat at the local bar drinking his sorrow away; that Wynne sat looking at the unmended shirt that she had promised Alistair to sow up. All he knew was that Aura needed him and that Alistair had made him promise to check up on her as often as possible. 

****

A couple of months went by as the last of the darkspawn were forced back underground, and Aura stood in her strange armor looking out over the city. Solona was gone to take care of more Warden business, Leliana had returned to wherever she had come to Ferelden from to serve under the new Divine, Sten had returned to his people with the peomise to remember Aura always (which she had found odd but remember that when it came to him, it was best to _NOT_ questions things), Oghren had gone off to join Solona in the Wardens, Wynne was traveling around, Morrigen had completely vanished (which Aura could care less about), Cullen had been transferred to someplace called Kirkwall and Bear touched his wet nose to Aura’s hand causing her to look down at him as his butt wiggled, “Hey buddy,” she greeted him as she knelt down to kiss his massive forehead, “I know you dont want me to go, but I have to.” He whined low in response. “I’m sorry big boy, but I promise to visit as soon as possible okay?” She asked him as he seemed to think it over. He gripped her wrist in his mouth as if saying that he accepted the promise and she smiled before slipping him a treat. “I’ll make you a deal. You be a good boy and sire lots and lots of puppies and I will make sure to return. I want one that will be of your lineage, okay?” She asked as he woofed and wiggled his but even harder the before. “Alright, its a deal.” She kissed his wet nose then his forehead again. “I will see you later, you big ol’ grizzly.” She smiled as he sat and watched her walk off and disappear into the city. 


	11. Epilogue

Cullen sighed as he sat down on his bed. Rubbing the back of his neck he frowned as he looked to his desk and saw that a letter from Aura sat from a couple of weeks ago. She had written to tell him that she was planning on leaving Ferelden to travel around for a bit and though he had his doubts he knew that he couldn’t exactly change her mind either. Once she was focused on something nothing could change her mind. Standing he walked over and opened the letter to read it over againas he realized she had yet to write back to him after he had written his response to her plan while asking her to be safe. Wondering if she was alright, a knock sounded on his door and he turned to see one of the other templars walking in with something in his hand, “Knight-Captain,” the man greeted him, “This just came for you, I figured it would be best to bring it to you right away.” 

Cullen took what he knew to be Aura’s response to his last letter and dismissed the man who left swiftly. Unfolding the letter, Cullen smiled as he read the words written on the paper. 

_Cullen,_

_You sound like an old maid fussing over the dishes. I will be fine. I’ve survived a war against darkspawn, abominations (twice mind you), demons, werewolves, blood crazed mages, AND a giant tainted dragon that doubled as a wanabe god. My safety should be the least of your concerns right now._

He snorted at that, he would still worry about her. It was only natural now that they were friends. The rest of the letter consided of her telling him about Bear and the hopes that he would sire many litters of puppies (from what Cullen could tell she really really wanted a mabari and she wasn't even a Ferelden as she had kindly informed him), but it was the last part of her letter that caused his heart to pause in its tracks. 

_I plan on stopping in Kirkwall for a couple of weeks. I do miss you despite your insistency on teasing me endlessly even through your letters. I hope to see you if possible but if not I understand as I know you are busy but it would be nice to see a good friend who knows about the strange place I will be visiting him in._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Aurora_

_P.S: Just to forwarn you, I am no longering wearing that “strange armor” as you so kindly put it. It was finally damaged enough to were I can no longer wear it and I will admit...you were right. I do feel better wearing a new set of armor. Shut up I know your laughing you ass._

Cullen smiled softly. He could guess that she was already on the move so didn't bother to sit down and write anything back but for a reason unknown to him just her words of admitting to missing him set his heart racing then he read the last part over again and fought back a laugh. If it was one thing he KNEW she hated, it was admitting that he was right about something. The only reason he knew that was because he was the only one who had been able to talk her out of doing something suicidal by talking with her; it hadn’t taken much from him except alot of patience but in the end he had saved her from herself and now they wrote as often to each other as was possible. She would write to him about something stupid she had done and he would repremend her and she would bitch back at him, or she would tell him of something amazing she discovered or pepper him with questions and he would write back with the answers that he knew. As he smiled he looked out of his window and shook his head before laying down for the night to attempt to get at least some sleep before the nightmares kicked in, but this night none came as the excitement he felt at seeing his friend again kept the demons at bay, at least for this night it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story that leads into the next. I will say I got a bit eager to write the next story which is why this story is soooo short. Anyways next story we will start to see the relationship between Aura and Cullen deeper as they grow closer as friends so keep your eye out for it.


End file.
